Queen Artemis
She is the queen of the luner ramle and the # handmisster of the Black Magical Academy The Keeper of the power of spirt element. Name: '''Artemis '''Age: 25000( human age25) Height: 5"0 Weight: 130 Sex: Female Class she will be teaching: Banding fairy and Potions class Race: Witch(Royal bloodling of Witches) Relaship: Queen Caslupa(Mother),King Astone(father) Queen Selene( older Sister),King Luiz( borther-in-law), Queen Apolla( cousin),Mariah(older daughter), Amma( yaunger daughter),Prince Astone( older twine Borther) Prince Xavier ( Xlover,deceased ) Zaguya (Lover)Hades(Immortal Lover) Name of Knight: Huntress of the white moon weapon: the white moon sword Magic class: S-class Ultimate power: Moon cut blast 'Personality' She is funny and sweet she love her stundets and loves her Kingdom as will Queen Artemis 'has a dark side also her name is Astord the dark queen of the luner ramle Queen Artemis darkside She has a darkside the will do anything To kill sameone she tries to stop that from happend Darkside of Artemis Artemis is darkside is called Astord the dark queen of sprits she can kill samebody with her powers of the Sprits Love life When Artemis was younger she fell in love with a young man Named Xavier he is the prince from a ramle and her and him Was in love one night her and prince Xavier had a releship she had her first child with him The war Xavier dead in war. 4 year later she meet Zaguya in the forst of the night and almost killed When born she was permist to the lord of the underworld by Her father so her fathers world will be perted by the god of the underworld So she when there to ask for hades is battle wapon so she can save witches world From the titens. So ever six mouths she goes down there to spand time with her innmorlt lover. years pashis Bident. 'Appernes she has black wavie hair with light brown highlights in her hair her eye color is brown and skin color is peach. Queen outfit Is a pink dress with pink high heels and she has a gold taira with gems on it and she has makeup pinks and whites on her hair wave bun. Civel outfit Artemis has a pink classie two pices outfit with pink straping high heels on she wories pink eyeshawod on her eyes and red lipstik on her lips. Knight oitfit Her knight outfit is a dark pink mini dress and amer is sivel and gold and she has past the knees high heel boots with gold on the boots and has a forhend taira with gems on and the taira has gold and sivel wings with gems on it and she wiesr woresbands of gold and sivel on her wores and a thangband on her thang with gemstone on it and has upper armbands too Frist time Artemis became a Knight She was 15 when she became a Knight She what to a special class for rayels to be a Knight. History she is the yaunges of Queen Caslupa and King Astone and the the yaunger sister to Queen Selene and Prince Astone she always played by hersulf outside in the moon rose garnden she had no friends but one day she meet a blonde hair little girl name may. childhood Her friend may was a blonde hair girl that always came over and played with her 'More Info' She is the keeper of the power of spirt and the porter of the Luner ramle Trivia * She is the first one to have a Immortal lover and the 2st one of the queens to have a demon lover Frist being her cousin queen Apolla. Gallery IMG 20150129 053356.jpg IMG 20150124 093825.jpg Queen Artemis.png|Queen Artemis Magical Knight Artemis.png|Magical Knight Artemis Mistress of the underworld.png|mistress of the king of the underworld Category:Characters Category:Royel Witches Category:Terchers Category:Major Witches